


You, my constellation prize

by kalothetic



Series: If this isn't love idk what is [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not beta read I don't have the patience-, READ BEAST SURVIVAL, also u should read beast survival, and I haven't finished beast survival, and writing Jun how I view my partner bc gay, appreciate them pls, bc wiki is useless, but they're cute - Freeform, implied romantic feelings, me not knowing what Leo calls tatsumi, me projecting onto Leo bc kin, really this wasn't even supposed to get posted, there's just like a hint of crushes on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: "𝘽𝙖𝙗𝙚, 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙐𝙥 𝙖𝙩 𝙖 𝙦𝙪𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙥𝙖𝙨𝙩 5?𝘿𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙜𝙤 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖 𝙙𝙧𝙞𝙫𝙚?𝙒𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙚 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙙𝙖𝙙'𝙨 𝙁𝙤𝙧𝙙 75𝙏𝙤 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚'𝙙 𝙬𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙢𝙢𝙚𝙧𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙚'𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩,𝙇𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙨𝙎𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙨𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙏𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣’ 𝙩𝙤 𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙮𝘼𝙨 𝙬𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙨𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙧𝙮 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙚"ー Forget about me - ALIUS
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: If this isn't love idk what is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You, my constellation prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empvthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empvthy/gifts).



> When you and your partner ship your kins together but end up inventing even more rarepairs but you've gone and gotten attached so now you gotta create your own content from scratch. I hate it here.  
> This is my first time writing Jun oh boy I sure hope I didn't fuck him up

He's used to nights like this.

Nights where he struggles to fall asleep, staying up late lost in thoughts. Feeling drunk off of fatigue and feels the shadows curling into images he keeps buried in his mind.

The steady breathing from the bed above his tells him Kohaku has fallen asleep. Kohaku sometimes stays up, probably for the same reason as Jun himself, and they end up talking about whatever to distract themselves until they feel tired enough to fall asleep. But Kohaku's been busy lately, with Double Face's debut and activities, he has been feeling overworked enough to crash as soon as he hits the bed.

It's not that Jun isn't happy with Kohaku as his roommate, and he could even consider the two of them friends, but with Hiyori it was different. He felt comfortable enough around that princess to wake him up in the middle of the night if his thoughts became too much (taking all of Hiyori's complaints about his beauty sleep being ruined like a champ! Or a very tired person who's so used to it he can mentally mute the other as soon as he opens his mouth) and Hiyori (after numerous complaints) would sometimes suggest something spontaneous like the two going out to whatever nearby place is still open or just to walk around campus or literally anything really, Hiyori has a vivid view towards the world.

Jun would complain, but he found the fresh air and the change of scenery to be helpful. And listening to Hiyori talk his ear off was very effective in making him want to pass out. He misses it.

He and Kohaku's friendship is still new, he doesn't think they're at the point he could do that yet. Or if he ever will feel comfortable doing that to Kohaku, because Hiyori was different.

And right now, he was craving that adrenaline filled thrill and an escape. He knows if he goes out on his own right now it'll be even worse.

He considered sleeping pills a few times, but he worried about the side effects it could have that might cause problems to his work as an idol.

Just as he was about to let the shadows swallow him up, accepting the darkness around him and letting it merge with the one inside of him, maybe it'll finally let him get some rest,

He hears a soft knock on the door.

It was almost like he was snapped back to reality and every black tentacle that was heading his way to devour him snapped back to it's original corner.

He checks the clock on his bedside table, it's a quarter past five. He's going to be so tired in the morning, it's a good thing Eden don't have any practice or a schedule tomorrow because otherwise he would have been a grumpy mess and didn't feel like getting into an argument with anyone or have Ibara point out his performance is lacking becauseー

Another soft knock, snapping him out of his spiraling train of thoughts again.

He looks over to the door. Who would be knocking at 5 in the morning?!

A thought occurred that it could be for Kohaku. Maybe someone from Crazy:B (probably Rinne because the other two seem like they value their rest), or Madara even. So he thought it might be best to ignore it.

"Namiii... It's me! Leo! Your knight in shining armor!"

Jun had never heard someone shout and whisper at the same time, but Kohaku remained unmoving so he's either dead or he's still asleep. He'll check later.

Jun sighs as he gets up to open the door, and is met with the smiling face of the ever-energetic Leo.

"Thought you were a king" is the first thing Jun said to him.

Leo's smile grows with something akin to pride. "I can be a lot of things! I can be anything you want me to be! I'm a genius, after all!"

'of course you can' Jun finds himself thinking, almost fondly. He feels better already having Leo here. It's almost as if the other boy could tell Jun was losing his mind slowly, told by a little bird perhaps. Jun wouldn't be surprised if Leo could read minds honestly, the other boy was so full of surprises and eccentricities.

"why'd you come here?" Jun asks, wanting to end the awkward silence that fell upon them. He won't bother asking why he's up at this hour, Leo could also never require sleep for all Jun knows.

"I was feeling bored so I thought 'why not see if Tatsumi, Aira and Nami wanted to go on a late night adventure?'! Tatsumi and Aira seem to be morning people though, because they're asleep... So I came to see if you were awake! And here you are! What do you say?!"

None of that surprised Jun in the slightest. He hasn't known Leo too long, but sometimes Leo felt like an open book, so easy to understand the kind of things he'd do and the stuff he'd like. And others, he felt a world apart from Jun. Like his mind works in such a complex and strange way, if Jun was to spend eternity taking it apart he wouldn't understand a quarter of it's secrets.

He almost reminded him of Hiyori.

Especially with the sudden suggestion to go out in the middle of the night. Although he and Hiyori's late night trips were never after 2 in the morning, or 3. They'd actually find some place to go. Right now, Jun doubts if even owls are awake.

But.. If Leo came here so sure of himself, he must have a plan right?

"I-"

"Is Kohaku-kun awake? He could come along! Kohaku-ku-" Jun barely had a second to react, hand rushing to cover Leo's mouth who had invited himself into the room to check if Kohaku was awake. "Shhh, he's asleep!" Jun started whispering, which really wasn't necessary considering they were speaking just fine earlier. And if Kohaku heard the yelling and still didn't wake up, Jun actually started feeling concerned over what the hell Madara was doing to him to have him pass out like this.

Madara and Leo were best friends, Jun knew that much. The two were alike in many ways, if Madara to Kohaku was similar to how Leo is to Jun right now, he wouldn't be surprised over why his introverted friend came back on an empty battery every day.

Jun took his hand off Leo's mouth and sighed, again. "Where do you even want to go at this hour?" he figured if Leo's already here and Jun needed the break, he might as well indulge the older boy.

Leo's smile almost made the pitch black room light up. "I got my driver's license in Italy! Not sure if they can understand what's written on it here, I don't either really, but what are the chances of being pulled over at this hour? I even went through the pain of stealing Sena's car keys! You can't say no! You are coming with me on a grand adventure! King's orders!"

There was a lot to unpack there. Leo? Having a driver's license? The thought of Leo driving made shivers run down Jun's spine. The fact that they could get pulled over? Hiyori wouldn't be thrilled receiving a call at 6 am from jail. And sneaking away in Izumi Sena's car too?! This was a recipe for disaster from every angle.

If there was a chance they don't pass away in a car crash, or have a sleepover in a prison cell, they'll definitely end up an unsolved murder case at the hands of Izumi Sena. 

He's overthinking again.

Something as simple as an invitation to drive around the empty streets at night has him overthinking every outcome.

Leo's right in front of him, yet he can hear Leo's voice in his head too, telling him to stop thinking so much. Like he did that one time. But Jun and Leo were entirely different people, if Leo could turn his brain off with a switch, Jun couldn't. He wishes he could. He's gonna have to check in with whatever mechanic installed that feature into Leo's brain because he's tired of forming thoughts. Maybe he could put it up for rent while he's at it, too.

In the end, Jun decided fuck it. How bad could this end? If he's destined to die tonight then so be it.

"so... Where are we gonna have this... 'grand adventure'?" Jun asks, defeated as he goes to grab a coat, not bothering changing out of what he's currently wearing. Who's gonna see him anyway?

A gasp of excitement came from Leo's direction, happy he convinced Jun to go along with his tomfoolery.

"it's a surprise!" Leo replies.

Of course it is. Why did Jun for a second think Leo would tell him? This could look like a kidnapping to anyone who's unfamiliar with Leo.

... Maybe Jun should leave a note for Kohaku, just in case-

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Leo surprisingly didn't drive them off the nearest cliff. Yes he may have almost went over the speed limit a few times and Jun had to remind him to slow down, but overall it wasn't a Final Destination experience like Jun imagined it would be.

The streets were, as expected, empty. Maybe that's why Jun feared for his life less, he imagines if there were other people Leo's driving would be viewed as rather reckless. Others drive like civilised creatures, Leo fucking floors it.

They also drove rather far from the city, entering forest-like areas. Every few seconds the thought of being kidnapped pops back up in Jun's thoughts. He knows it's absurd but Leo was being cryptid and the night is dark and they're in isolated areas. 

In the end however, they arrived at this 'secret grand adventure' location. It wasn't anything special, for example, compared to the luxury places Hiyori drags him to. But it had what all those expensive hang out spots don't, it had life to it.

Up from what Jun could assume was a hill or a cliff or maybe they climbed up Mount Fuji, he has not a clue, but he could see a perfect view of the bright city, and the starry night sky.

Starlight up in the sky clashing with the make-believe stars down in the city. It was beautiful. Peaceful.

Being in an empty area, looking at the busyness bustling down there, it all looked so small. He couldn't see a single person, and all the buildings and homes looked miniature. Yet every single dot he sees down there has a life, has issues and problems, has work to do, has families and love, has a future they're working towards, and to them it may seem like the world is so big and they'll never climb up the mountains stacked in front of them. But sitting here looking at how small everything looks, Jun feels like nothing is as big as it seems. No problem or issue or thought or shadow in the corner of his room is as big as it seems.

Not even he himself is.

Suddenly the smell of something familiar flooded his senses, and he took his gaze off of the blurry bokehs forming in his vision to look towards Leo instead.

Leo was holding a cup with a straw in front of him and offering him french fries from a small takeout box. "where did you get these?" he questions, however accepts the offer.

Leo takes off his shoes before sitting cross legged in his drivers seat, turning his body fully facing Jun. "I was out before I came to your room" was all he said before going quiet, taking a sip from his own cup to avoid the awkward silence.

Jun mirrors his action, yet the look on his face says 'go on'. He felt like there was more to it.

His overthinking isn't always bad. Sometimes it comes in handy, like right now. Leo was out before he came and dragged Jun with him, but he also said he tried bringing Tatsumi and Aira along but couldn't. How come there's only two cups?

Leo's expression was different from his usual bright one. His smile remained, it just seemed more relaxed than usual. Which is probably a good break for his facial muscles, really.

"I didn't actually ask them to come"

There it was.

That much Jun had managed to figure out, but what Jun hasn't been able to figure out is why him only? Why did Leo come drag him out specifically? Did he feel that lonely? He has Knights, he has his roommates Natsume and Nazuna, he has his best friend Madara, and Leo is so social and loveable, he has friends literally everywhere. Why choose Jun out of all the other options?

Jun had a lot of questions, but despite not knowing everything about Leo yet, he knew one thing and that's he won't be getting an answer to any no matter how he words his curiosity. Maybe he was better off not knowing, maybe there really was no grand reason, maybe Jun was the only one available, maybe Leo put his friends names into a randomizer and picked whoever came up on it, (though Jun feels honored he'd be on that list. Not that he'd ever say that out loud, but he does hold a lot of respect for his senpai anyway.) it's Leo. The options are endless.

The silence between them felt like an empty void, and Jun wanted to say something to not seem boring, but he really couldn't think of anything. For someone who thinks so much, he sure has a thought time coming up with a thought when he actually needs it. Internal thinking is Jun's thing, while external thinking seemed to be Leo's. If that's even a thing.

Jun keeps all his thoughts to himself, Leo thinks outside the box and can't keep his mouth shut. Jun doubts Leo gives any thought of his 2 seconds of consideration before it's already kicked into action, while Jun could sit in the same spot for 5 hours thinking of every tiny detail before he makes a decision. (though he did have his impulse acts, he just tries to keep his record low).

"you know.. I looked at this view and thought of you" Leo spoke up at last, shattering the silence between them like it was made of paper thin glass, drawing Jun's attention towards him like it was natural.

But dear God, what's that supposed to mean?

"huh?" was all Jun could come up with, intelligently.

Leo's eyes remained on the scenery, he almost seemed like he was just voicing out his thoughts to the wind rather than to the boy sitting in front of him as his attention seemed to be nowhere near Jun's existence.

"it's... Intimidating, almost? It looks small, and empty. Easy to explore too! Then the closer you get, the more you realize how big it actually is, and how many things it has... How easily you could get lost in there. A million and a half stories in there! Maybe even a billion!! But at the same time.. It's so beautiful.. So full of life and fascinating... So... " Leo paused, his hands kind of stretching around uselessly.

'almost as if he's looking for a pen...' Jun thinks.

"inspiring.." Leo finishes, turning to look at Jun and acknowledge his presence at last. His eyes almost starry as he stared at the other boy in wonder, Jun almost felt intimidated under his gaze.

That description was something Jun doesn't think he'd give himself in a million years. He's undeserving of it, in his opinion. It's too good for him.

But Leo... Leo doesn't look like a liar, he doesn't think he'd get lied to by him of all people. Leo speaks his true thoughts as they are, no matter if they're good or bad. He doesn't hold anything in and doesn't care about consequences. What good would he even gain if he told lies to Jun's face? Especially if they're like this, the kind that almost makes him feel better about himself. Absolutely nothing. Which meant he had to be honest.

"you're inspiring" Leo says again. Affirming it.

Jun felt warmth in his chest, and he knew his cheeks were turning dark. He averts his gaze from Leo's, unable to look into those sharp green eyes anymore. This was so unlike him, he felt almost vulnerable.

"thanks... You too.." he muttered. He really didn't know what to say in response, but it wasn't completely out of politeness.

In a way, Leo was rather inspiring for Jun too. Leo's been through so much, yet he still shines so bright and his hands create songs of royalty that Jun feels like he could only wish to possess such talent.

If he voices that out, he'd probably piss Leo off. Leo would scold him and tell him he shouldn't think so little of himself, and that he's so much better than he sees.

Jun looks back at the glowing city, and wonders..

If this is how brightly Leo thinks Jun shines, Jun would love to see himself through Leo's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've successfully spread the Koganatsu agenda to a decent amount of people, I will now take a break to make you consider Leojun. Tomorrow? Natsujun mayhaps. Jun deserves the love.


End file.
